Two Songs
by Kyuobou Zetsumei
Summary: The Elemental Nations come together and Naruto and a couple of friends decided to sing two songs. Rated for language.


Two Songs

Naruto

**Deidara**

_Kiba_

Gaara

**Hidan**

All Four

Today was freaking awesome, it was a day when everyone agreed to have a day off and just spend time to relax. There was also a singing contest each person/group gets two songs. Currently no one paying attention to the band wh was playing some droll kind of music, the band didn't mind they were just buying time for the next group.

Suddenly the announcer shouted, "Next up is Demolition Experts- Deidara of Iwagakure, Jashinist Priest Hidan, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzaka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto, their first song is dedicated to every person out there who got where they from blood sweat and tears."

The four of them walk up stage as music starts to play

"We are Demolition Experts and this is, REMEMBER THE NAME BY FORT MINO~R!"

You ready?! Let's go!  
**Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about**  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
**Five percent pleasure**, _fifty percent pain_  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"

Everyone was cheering for the group they sounded great.

**"Right! - He doesn't need his name up in lights**  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_  
**But fuck em, he knows the code**  
_It's not about the salary_  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
**That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!**

Who the hell is he anyway?*Points at Kiba*  
**He never really talks much*Points at Gaara***  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck*Points at Deidara*  
_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact*Points at Naruto*_  
That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps*They hook shoulders*  
_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_  
**Never asking for someone's help**, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
**And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist  
**  
**This is twenty percent skill**  
Eighty percent fear  
_Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
**Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church**  
**I like bleach man**, _why you had the stupidest verse?_  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
**His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!**

They call him Ryu, he's sick  
**And he's spitting fire**  
**And mike got him out the dryer he's hot**  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
**What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine**  
**He's a prick, he's a cock**  
_The type woman want to be with_, and rappers hope he get shot  
**Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow**  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, **his shit is equally dope**  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent

*They all point at Naruto*

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How did he do it?!

Yeah! Fort Minor  
M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond  
Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop! "

Naruto stepped up as everyone else picked various intsuments, as the crowd cheered loudly. "The next song I decided to sing for all those avengers out there. Who treat power like a drug, this song is Just to Get High by Nickleback,"

Taking a deep breathe as the music began Naruto again sang into the mic,

"He was my best friend, I tried to help him,  
But he traded everything, for suffering,  
And found himself alone.  
I watched the lying, turn into hiding,  
With scars on both his lips, his fingertips...  
Were melted to the bone."

Finding the face of Sasuke, Naruto looked straight at him his gaze unwavering. Many noticed this and stared at the man the blonde ball of energy was singing the song for. Even if he didn't say it straight it out. Looking forward his voice became more powerful entrapping many people into the song.

"But I can still remember what his face looked like,  
When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
A gun would do the trick, get it over with,  
You're better off...  
To take all you've got and burn it on the spot,  
To get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).

Three days no sleeping, he gave up eating,  
He heard his teammates screams, He said nothing(1)  
And pretended not to know...  
He started stealing, to supply the feeling,  
Found out he pulled a knife, on someone's wife...  
And held it to her throat.

But I can still remember what his face looked like,  
When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
A gun would do the trick, get it over with,  
You're better off...  
To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).  
Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?  
Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got  
Slowly...!  
Circling the drain, throw it all away,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).  
High-igh, igh...oooooh!

(High-igh-igh-igh, high-igh-igh-igh)  
High  
(High-igh-igh-igh, high-igh-igh-igh)  
High

Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
A gun would do the trick, get it over with,  
You're better off...  
To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).  
Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?  
Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got  
Slowly...!  
Circling the drain, throw it all away,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh  
Circling the drain, throw it all away,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh."

The crowd cheered and Naruto chugged down his water and smiled to the crowd as they came to the front of the steps bowed and flipped of the stage.

**Just to Get High owned by Nickleback, Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama, and Remember the Name is owned by Fort Minor.**

**(1) I acually change this line from the original, 'He sold his mothers' ring, she said nothing' because I thought it fit better.**

**I've been thinking of writing this for a while.**


End file.
